Love Marginal
by Miharunrun
Summary: It isn't easy to fall in love, especially if you're falling for your friend, that, and that person happens to be a female too. There's only just this much of a limit to what is acceptable in love after all, that is if you're willing to cross the lines... (Rating may change to M depending on the story flow, but set to T for now) [KotoUmi, HonoMaki, NozoEri]
1. Prologue

**A/N:** I do not own anything but what I write and what I can draw. Please be warned that I am just coming back after a few months hiatus, so if you are going to read this, bare with me until the end then.

That said, hope you enjoy this part. If you see any errors or something, ignore it, since I'm doing the whole editing and proofreading, I tend to miss the errors. *shrug* Can't help it, I'm a one-man person.

* * *

**Love Marginal**

**Prologue**

In the farthest part of the room, I found comfort in settling myself there, simply leaning on the wooden wall as I watch you from afar. Awed and enchanted, I could only look at you with dreamy glistening eyes and mouth agape in a small _'o'_.

You look truly beautiful with your ever silken blue tresses shining and glittering under the sun's light, the way it sways and flutters in the air as it moved to accommodate to your graceful movements, they could only picture how regal and majestic you are. I could almost feel my breath being taken away from me with just a few mere seconds of watching you.

If this is just mere idolization, please tell my heart not to beat so much. Tell me that it's just that and nothing more.

…_**Please**__._

I don't want to know just what this feeling is inside my heart.

_**I refuse.**_

I'm scared of it, more than anything else. The fact that I'm looking at you more than I should be…the fact that I'm thinking about you more than what's necessary and the fact that you're making me feel emotions that shouldn't be crossing between this certain boundaries…

_It scares me, more than anything else._

Knitting my brows together, I tightly closed my eyes, my hand reaching up to grasp my chest. It hurts, its aching, this beating heart of mine.

Maybe a small part of me already knows just how much the weight of these feelings is for you. Because at the back of my mind, I knew already since a long time ago that I've already crossed the line; I just don't want to acknowledge it, I can't acknowledge it.

If acknowledging these feelings for you would mean my fall and me, unbeknownst to you, dragging you down to sin, I'd rather not accept the fact that I've already fallen in love with you for it might bring me to pursue this feelings into actions.

But, if it has already come past to the point where I can no longer supress this love, please, somehow…

…_Forgive me._

**_o=o=o=o_**

Steady and precise, Umi aimed for the target with calculated distance and aim. Taking a deep breath in and taking the gamble without any second thoughts, she released the arrow, letting it fly past her bow as it went forward and struck the target at the very center of the circle with a fast audible _'-Ziiiiiiing'_.

Although having been in the archery club for as long as Umi could remember, she still couldn't get the grasp of shooting an arrow to the center, especially if someone was watching her. But the fact that the person watching her was her best friend and childhood friend, Umi did not care, she felt comfortable and secured that not one bad remark or mockery would fly to her face even if she had missed her aim because the person watching her wasn't just a stranger.

It felt extremely odd though that suddenly, her best friend had much preferably taken the farthest place to settle herself and watch, considering how the brunette would often stand a few meters near Umi. It didn't seem right, but Umi wouldn't comment on it, and besides that, it wasn't really that safe to be standing a few meters next to her either.

Burying the questioning thoughts inside her head, Umi shook it off and peeked over her shoulder, glancing over at the brunette, only to find a worried frown settling on her face.

The sight of her best friend-childhood friend looking torn and disgruntled over at the back had struck an unsettling feeling to her, something was wrong. The normally cheerful and ever-so smiling brunette was neither smiling nor at her energetic pace at all, more than anything else, she seemed lifeless.

_'Kotori…' _

Umi pursed her lips, her brows knitting tightly together. Without regarding any much thought about it, she placed her bow and arrow to its container and walked to the brunette's side, feeling more worried for the other girl when the other girl didn't even seem to notice Umi approaching her.

"Is there something wrong, Kotori?" Umi softly addressed the younger girl, a hand grasping the other girl's shoulder, which made the brunette look up and stare straight into Umi's golden orbs. The sudden touch had somehow bought back Kotori out of her circle of thoughts, that unbeknownst to the girl herself, had taken a trance on.

"E-Eh…? Ah…U-Unn…I'm fine, Umi-chan." A polite smile curves up on Kotori's lips, which, amidst it being a smile, had not faltered Umi's worries, even if just for a bit.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm fine…really; you don't need to worry so much."

"But…" Umi mumbled, glancing at her childhood friend, before looking at her hand as she fumbled with her obi. It's not like she did not want to believe Kotori's words, but she just couldn't help but find a bit of doubt for her words.

_'Why do I doubt her, I wonder…'_

"It's fine, really—you worry too much, Umi-chan."

"Kotori—" Umi called out the brunette's name, hoping to interject something, but it was quickly cut off with Kotori waving a nonchalant hand with her usual tiny happy smile, hoping that it would brush off the older girl's worries. It wouldn't really be a pretty situation to handle if her childhood friend were to actually know something that she shouldn't.

_'Please, don't notice it…don't notice this **wrongness**.'_

"I'm happy though…that you're always worried about me," The brunette said before she chuckled, while she tried to piece her usual self back together. It wasn't a really an easy task to act like it was nothing because it really isn't just something Kotori could shrug off, but then again, she'd rather try to lie herself out of this problem than to face them now.

In fact, Kotori wished she'd never come to face them, those emotions.

"Umi-chan is a really nice girl though~ Ehehe, it's really cute…" Kotori chirped while she patted Umi's shoulders before she swiftly turned the other girl towards the archery range, hoping that Umi would notice the crucial grimace on the brunette's face.

Umi didn't really expect Kotori to suddenly turn her around, and in haste and reflex, Umi protested a bit, struggling out of the grasp Kotori had on her shoulders in an attempt to look over at the brunette.

"A-Ahh! Kotori, wha—"

"Umi-chan should continue on practicing, don't you have an athletic meet next week?"

"W-Well, that's true…but—"

"—You should go ahead and practice then. I'll be fine here, behind you, watching."

Kotori gingerly pushed the protesting and struggling girl back to the front, where her bow and arrows were placed lonesome in its container.

It wasn't that hard though to coax Umi to go back practicing after a few more minutes of persuading, much to Kotori's delight.

_'Sooner or later though…I'll have to deal with this…'_

It would have been bad if she had unsuccessfully persuaded her, it would be likely that Umi would be asking her every now and then about it if that had happened.

Good thing is that luck was on her side today.

Now having asked the older girl to go back to her practice, Kotori found herself back to her lone space at the back of the room, yet again watching Umi's figure as the said girl fired a new arrow, with Kotori wearing a vague look on her face that clouded her whole facial expression.

_'Just…a bit longer, please, let me keep this a secret from her—'_

_'—this love that has long crossed the margin…'_

* * *

**A/N: **Did anyone notice the title, btw? It's the first song from Printemps' album, Love Marginal. I got the whole inspiration from that song, so you can say...I was writing this while listening to that song, but with Kotori only singing it. I really love that song, I like the lyrics so much. Anyhow, before I babble too much, I'll head off now. Hope you enjoyed reading that much, I'll be back when I have an update or something.

That's all for now... Ciao~


	2. Chapter I

**A/N:** I do not own anything but what I write and what I can draw. Please be warned, I just had a few spare days to write this while being on school. I still have a lot of papers to attend after this, so forgive me if there is grammatical errors, if you see some, just ignore it, I am kind of in a really stressed and tired condition so proofreading is kind of hard, much less since I'm doing it all by myself, I don't always get every errors.

Anyhow, thank you to all who left me reviews, I will answer each one of you, you will see all my responses at the end of this chapter, so I hope you enjoy reading this update first, and we'll continue our talk after the you've read this part.

* * *

**Love Marginal**

**Chapter I**

A sigh resounds throughout the unusually quiet archery range as the young archer on the front pitch heaved tiredly. Though normally considered as one of the most popular clubs listed in schools, the Archery club of Otonokizaka Academy was far from being boisterous, they after all have only a few students so it can't be helped that their club wasn't that noisy and packed compared to other schools.

Umi, however, found peace and comfort in this little flaw they had and she took advantage of it. She wasn't actually comfortable with being in the presence of a large crowd, especially if they had all their attentions on her, it made her feel nervous and fidgety, much more, it made her feel so small.

Although her best friends kept telling her that she was going to be alright and that she's doing great, sometimes the fear of being stared upon by a whole lot of people, much less strangers, just makes her tremble and panic.

It however changed when she started to do school idol activities.

At first, she was against performing in front of people, much less in a _really_ short skirt, God knows well how much she had protested to the younger brunette about extending it, but because they were idols, Umi had no choice but to get used to the perks of wearing short skirts.

Over the course of time, she did manage to get used to it, that, and the appeal they had to other people strengthened with each time they uploaded a new PV, more often if not, there were a lot of complimentary about their costumes and PV, which helped let Umi gain more confidence and reassurance.

_'Even so…because Honoka and Kotori have always been with me…I…'_

_'…I got more confidence because of them…'_ Umi thought, a small thoughtful smile on her face. Her best friends-child hood friends always made sure to make her feel comfortable and calm, and although Honoka and Kotori never seem to notice it, Umi was always glad for every attention and help they gave her.

Without them, Umi wouldn't probably be the person she is now if she hadn't become friends with them. That is why Umi would always be silently thankful for meeting and becoming friends with them and the fact that they are a precious part of her life, Umi valued them a lot more than what she would give herself.

_That was how much important they were to her._

Suddenly, a low chuckle rumbles in Umi's throat. The thought of her best friends somehow always never fails to make Umi feel happy.

Maybe it was the memories of spending so much time with them or because of the slightly dangerous activities they went through as children together due to Honoka's curious and adventurous mind—even the idea of being an idol came from her.

_'Speaking of which…'_

Just where exactly was Honoka though?

Umi expected her to come by as she would often after doing her share of cleaning duties for the day. It was kind of odd now that she has yet to appear since the cheerful girl would always normally spring out of nowhere into the room with her usual butt-to-the-floor entrance, followed by her apologetic laugh.

However, that didn't happen, she wasn't here.

Putting the bow back to its container, Umi glances over her shoulders to look at the door and simply shook her head, Honoka probably forget that they were going home together today. She might have been practicing the new dance steps that Eri had taught them yesterday out of excitement.

Not like Umi could blame Honoka. Muse had just finally started again after its hiatus from last week's events of stormy emotions, but at least they got through it all together as a group, with all nine of them still one.

Truthfully enough, if at least one of them were to disappear, Muse wouldn't be Muse.

Kotori's almost near-departure proved them that they wouldn't be a whole without everyone together. And the fact that both she and Honoka had spent most of their childhood up to their school days with Kotori, it would leave them the biggest impact out of everyone else.

_It just wouldn't be the same without Kotori._

Without thinking, Umi's head turns to the direction to the back of the room, her eyes searching for the young brunette's figure, her mind in a slight sudden haze. She didn't like the thought of losing her best friend, but Umi couldn't be selfish like Honoka, she wouldn't.

If it were to come again that Kotori would have to depart, she would simply see her off, not because Umi wanted her out, but because it may as well be a better choice for her future.

It also doesn't mean that she wouldn't mourn over the feeling of losing a close loved one. That was why when Umi's golden orbs found the young brunette's figure sitting and leaning on the shelf, dozing off; Umi could not help but feel the heavy weight in her heart being lift off her.

It was cute seeing the younger girl sleeping all huddled like that in the corner, Umi knew she should be feeling a bit guilty about it, but it was too cute anyways. Not like she would tell that to Kotori. The other girl would probably beam at her and make a remark that would embarrass her if she told her.

Yet, to sleep in a position like that was definitely not a good thing for Kotori, even though she was being cute and all, the brunette may catch a cold and get sick there.

_'I better wake her up.'_

"Kotori…wake up, you'll catch a cold if you sleep for too long there," Umi gently said, nudging the girl to waken up immediately after she had approached the sleeping brunette.

It did not take long for Kotori to stir from her nap, her eyes slowly opened, a few incoherent mumbles and a yawn comes out from her mouth before she gazed drowsily at the older girl with that tiny little smile.

"Just…a few more minutes…" The sleeping girl mumbled, stirring a bit as she tried to get back to her dream.

"A bit more and you'll get sick you know…"

It was obvious enough that Kotori was still half-asleep especially when the said girl threw her arms around Umi's and embraced her in a loose hug.

"…I'll be fine—you're warm after all…," the brunette murmured as she nuzzled to the source of warmth, much to Umi's flustered surprise.

"A-Ahh! Kotori—don't hug me too tightly…I'm all sweaty…!" Umi embarrassedly squeaked as the brunette nuzzled closer to her, Kotori's soft giggle floating in the air.

"K-Kotori…! Wai—"

"—It's fine~ Umi-chan smells fine…"

"Mou…! You really need to wake up, Kotori. It's also time to head home now…" Umi coughed politely, trying to keep herself calm while she pointed that out, patiently supporting the younger girl's droopy sleepy frame in her arms, one hand patting Kotori's back in an attempt to fully waken up the brunette.

"But I still want to sleep, Umi-chan~" Kotori whined like a child, still in her half-conscious state of sleepiness, oblivious of the fact of her own actions.

"K-Kotori…" The older of the two said in a reprimanding tone, obviously not wanting to scare the brunette, but rather to urge her to wake up fully.

They had to go and rest for today; they were both exhausted from school. That, and practice would be done for the day—Umi decides, she would end it short and head home with Kotori. She was exhausted to begin with anyway. Although the only things she was doing there was standing steadily, pulling the string of her bow and shooting arrows, it took up a bit of strength out of Umi.

There was more than _that _to Archery, not like she minded feeling weary. She was used to it, considering the everyday practice she undergoes to keep herself physically fit, not only for this sport but also for other activities, such like being a school idol.

It really wasn't an easy task to actually balance her schedule between studying, archery and idol activities, but Umi tried to keep up. It did help most of the time that she was considered really adept in managing her time and being a disciplined girl.

It was helpful with having eight other members in Muse also since it had its nice perks, mainly having shifts in who would do which and what since they all had agreed about it in having shifts in maintaining their clubroom. So today, Kotori and Umi were free from any minor club duties like paper works or cleaning up.

Thankfully enough, after minutes of nudging and pleading, the sleepy girl's murmured a sound of agreement. Immediately, Kotori drew back from the embrace, still cutely nodding off and propped herself into a proper sitting position—saving Umi from any more embarrassments.

The brunette fully awakened after a few minutes off before she had to stifle down a small yawn with her hand, promptly looking around as she rubbed her eyes.

"Ne, Umi-chan…where's Honoka-chan?"

"Ah, I don't know…" Umi shrugged while she offered Kotori a hand and helped her up, wherein the brunette thanked her politely before Umi dusted off any remnant of dust and dirt from her hakama.

"I was expecting her to come running in actually but since she didn't, Honoka might have probably forgotten that we were going to meet here today…"

"That might be, its Honoka-chan after all." Kotori giggled.

"Expect her to forget and remember at the most crucial times, huh." Umi chuckled while she wiped off the sweat dripping down her chin with her towel, which she afterwards slung over her shoulders.

"Though, if you were tired, you could have gone on first, Kotori. I would understand. It really isn't good to sleep out here. You could have gotten a cold."

"Even so, we promised to go home together today and it isn't always that we walk home together too…" Kotori smiled with lips tightly pressed together, as if having said something painful.

It was true though. They rarely had the time to go home together. If Kotori didn't have to rush out of the school because of her part-time job as a waitress in Akihabara, Umi would have her archery practices during some of the days that Kotori was free, so it was very likely that she didn't have any chance to walk with her because of how late the older girl would finish.

"You could always have broken that promise though if you were really exhausted. I don't want to be the reason for you to get sick."

"It's fine, really…besides, this place is kind of warm so it's unlikely that I'd get sick."

"You worry too much though, Umi-chan, but thank you for always worrying." A genuine smile crosses Kotori's lips, replacing the slightly pained one with a brighter one, a faint blush staining brunette's cheeks.

"Your welcome, Kotori. But at least try not to make me worry so much."

"It's alright to be selfish every once in a while so you should just do what you like and what makes you happy."

"E-Ehh…but that would be kind of…"

"It's fine, really. You were kind of being a bit selfish earlier too though." Umi quipped. The older of the two looked into the younger one's eyes seriously, before a small chuckle escapes her mouth at the reaction of the other girl's face morphing into a horrified panicky expression.

"I…D-Did…I do something weird earlier?" Kotori asked, albeit in a small frightened voice. Not wanting to actually know what she had done, but at the same time needing to know.

If she had done something unforgivable that crossed the lines, she wouldn't know what else to do. Kotori just hopes that it wasn't anything severe, like something or anything to give away her real feelings for the older girl.

"Kotori, calm down." The blue haired teen reassuringly waved a dismissive hand, patting the stiff brunette's shoulder in a comforting manner.

Umi didn't really know why Kotori was suddenly in a defensive state, it might have been because she was shy about having done something embarrassing. Umi didn't really take it all seriously, seeing as how that it might be the case of the younger girl's sudden unrest.

"Nothing much, you just clung onto me and whined about wanting to sleep more."

"It was cute though." Umi admitted, though having wanted to keep it a secret, the need to reassure the younger girl that nothing weird happened occurred, she told her. Nevertheless, it was still embarrassing, having to admit such a thing.

Even though she and Kotori have been friends since their childhood, there were just some few things that Umi couldn't say, because she was shy and easily embarrassed. And that's exactly what she was currently feeling right now.

"I-I…Thank you…Umi-chan." Kotori shyly murmured, unable to hide her shyness and the fact that the complimentary had raised her heart beat into a sudden mad dash. Certainly, it was an _'expect the unexpected'_ situation, but that doesn't mean she couldn't feel flustered about it.

When Umi noticed the bright shade of red coloring the brunette's cheeks and the look of disbelief, mixed in with relief and a bit of shocked happiness in the sudden compliment she got from the older teen, Umi became even more embarrassed that she, herself, blushed.

Not wanting to leave the conversation hanging awkwardly, Umi took the choice to pick it up, coughing a bit as she tried to recompose herself.

"U-Um…Let's go home shall we, Kotori?"

"…Unn…"

_**o=o=o=o**_

Bewilderment and discomfort, these were the only words that a certain red head felt at that moment. Maki wasn't exactly irritated, but it didn't mean that she was happy at this current time.

It was usual that Maki would always find herself alone in the music room, it wasn't that anyone was actually interested to come up here since it was already this hour of the day, no one would be lingering around the third floor since most of the students were doing their club activities or were already at home.

So even if the intrusion should have been a pleasant surprise, it still doesn't mean that she would be happy with someone's sudden intrusion in a place that Maki has always held very dear to her.

Why exactly would she?

It felt really out of the world to have someone up here with her in the music room. She really wasn't expecting anyone to come out of their way and visit this place, much less it being the presence of a certain Muse member.

Although Maki really didn't mind having an audience as she played and sang, it was a different case after the performance, and that was exactly what it was now. She was practically questioning the sudden appearance of the other girl.

"Hey, exactly are you here?" The red head mumbled. Eyes glancing at the direction of where the older girl was seated just on the chair on the front row, a blank expression marked Maki's expression as she imposed the question.

"Hmm~? Is it bad that I'm here?" She responded, or more like, the older girl answered back with a question that did not as much answered the red head's question. It wasn't that she was making fun of Maki either, instead, she was still the same as ever, energetic, jolly and without much of a care.

_'Same as always.'_

"You aren't really answering my question though, Honoka." Maki reminded the older girl, which she merely smiled at the red head in pleasantry with her ever so signature smile.

"You don't have to be mean, Maki-chan~" The older girl whined, pouting a bit at the rude remark from her junior, not that it did anything much for the red head, seeing as how she was still in her dull mood. The pout soon dissolved back to her signature smile as if she hadn't whined.

"I just wanted to visit you up here and listen to you sing." Honoka pointed out as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Don't you always get to hear me sing when we have practices?" A frown appears on the young red head's face, it might be because of the slight irritation of the thought that Honoka wasn't really being mindful about their practices.

The girl did have the tendency to be selfish.

"Well—I do! It's just more different when you sing alone and play the piano though~"

"W-Wha—what are you saying?"

"It's because Maki-chan sings really well! And you also play the piano really well too!" A gleeful smile crosses the orange haired girl's expression as she chattered off, not giving Maki anytime to response.

"It always makes me feel happy just hearing you sing since your voice is really beautiful!"

Maki stiffened in stark bemusement and became a bit flustered, unable to somehow match up with the fiery enthusiasm that the other girl exhibited as she talked and complemented about Maki's singing prowess.

This much vivid enthusiasm never failed to bring the whole group up, Maki thought, if it wasn't for Honoka's straightforward attitude and her positivism, Muse wouldn't be where it is today, especially without the whole perks that the older girl had come up with.

Just how does she even come to think of them?

Maki couldn't guess, not like she knew exactly how Honoka's brain ticks, for all Maki knew, she was just an irritatingly persistent, strong headed, energetic and adventurous person that always got people into trouble. To top it off—Honoka was dense, she wouldn't really be aware of the situation or issue unless someone were to tell them to her straight away in a manner that she would understand it.

There were times where she does have a good head on her shoulders, but it was only on rare spontaneous moments and nothing more.

Pushing that aside, Maki wondered why Honoka wasn't with the other two second years, usually they would always be around each other, like they were all glued together by the hip. So it came naturally unusual to have Honoka here, but without Kotori and Umi.

_'Did they get into an argument?' _

Maki raised a brow at the thought and glanced at Honoka as she chattered about something that did not registered in the red head's mind. She was more focused on her thoughts to even notice about the random topics that Honoka threw as she just responded with the usual nod and the _"Yes"._

Not like the older girl minded her or even pay any close attention to where her interest and mind lied upon. Honoka just simply talked happily about something random and because Maki saw that that wasn't exactly any strangeness in the other girl's attitude, Maki assumed that there was no tension between the trios—so Maki threw the thought away.

_'Likely not possible…'_

"Hey, why aren't Kotori and Umi with you?" Maki asks, looking at the older girl expectantly while she crossed her arms, sitting like a queen on her throne, in the form of the black glossy piano bench.

"Ehh? Ah, that…" Honoka paused for a moment, keeping mum until a light bulb lights up in her head, with her pounding a hand onto her palm.

"Oh! Kotori-chan is with Umi-chan in the Archery club's practice range right now!"

"Why?" The red head continued asking, as if already seeing where the next answer would lie upon.

Maki already somehow already got the idea that Honoka might have been too engrossed with listening that she might have forgotten whatever issues she had today.

"Why—it's because we promised each other that we would wait for Umi-chan to finish her practice before going home together!"

_'There.'_

And the answer was out, right on the spot.

Honoka didn't even noticed it until the said girl thought of what she had just uttered after Maki had given her enough time to realize the information she had she told the red head. And truth be told, she reacted accordingly to how Maki had expected her to:

Honoka panicked.

"Ahh! I forgot we had to meet at this time in the Archery range!" Honoka threw her hands in the air in disbelief due to this unintentional miss.

"Why exactly did you have to forget something that important?" Maki felt like she couldn't help but sigh, feeling a bit of pity for the two second years with their friend having forgotten them.

"It's because I was too enchanted with Maki-chan's voice, I forgot I needed to meet them…" The older girl mumbled sadly as she played with her fingers, looking apologetic, almost like a crestfallen dog bowing down to its owner for forgiveness.

"Wai—are you blaming me? It's not my fault you forgot about that!" Maki stated in irritation, the feeling of having been dragged down to a fault that wasn't exactly hers, made the red head feel unease. It wasn't exactly her fault.

"I didn't mean it like that! Maki-chan's voice was just too powerful that I got spellbound, you don't have to be that angry!" Honoka defended herself, whilst waving both hands in front of her as she tried to quell whatever growing irritation Maki had at that moment. Honestly, she didn't mean it for it to sound like that; it was just that when Honoka listened to Maki, she just forgot what she was thinking.

Slightly embarrassed at the complement that came out again from Honoka's mouth, Maki gritted her teeth together, narrowing her eyes. Just how much more will she say, be it unintentional or pure reflex, Maki didn't care whatever they were, she suddenly felt uncomfortably shy.

"Y-You…! Just—go and meet them already! If you hurry up, you'd be able to catch them…" The red head grumbled, swiftly looking away while she played with some of her red silken tresses as she focused her embarrassment on them. She didn't want Honoka to see that she got affected by her praise.

Not like it only happened today, even before, Honoka had complemented Maki for her singing and piano skills when Muse was still at its fresh start.

Maybe if the other girl had not told her then that she wanted to listen to Maki sing again, the red headed probably wouldn't be able to have the courage to fully go back to the music she loved so dearly, which meant that she wouldn't also possibly become a Muse member with Honoka's unconscious encouragement.

_Maybe…just maybe._

"Mhmm! Thanks for reminding me!"

"Then, see you tomorrow, Maki-chan!"

Not having seen Maki's discomfort due to Honoka packing and preparing her things, the older girl left the room in a rush after she shouted her farewell, not once noticing how she left Maki in a slight disgruntled and flustered state.

"Mou…that person…"

* * *

**A/N:** I won't really go on full drama without doing backgrounds and build-up story first, so...this is all for now.

I hope you are a bit satisfied with what you have read. While I was writing this chapter though, I was listening not only just Love Marginal this time, but also all of the LL! songs, it helped a bit, also some Nana Mizuki and Yukari Tamura songs helped me out.

I'm really into writing while listening to music since it gives me some motivation, I think a lot of writers are like that too.

BTW, I'm not so into titling my chapters, besides, it might take away the suspense, so just go read it, I won't give anything away.

Anyhow, before I babble with my A/N, let's just get on with the responses for the reviews, here it is.

* * *

**Responses:**

** ire-chan - **Isn't it? I would also think like that if I wasn't so particularly focused on the song titles. And thank you, I've been a writer from different forums, writing fics for Korean and Japanese idols before, so I have the experience. Just that, I went on hiatus due to college things so I'm trying to adjust back to what I was before I went on hiatus. I'm still kind of rusty.

I don't mind, I actually went back and read everything again four times to check for errors and rechecked them. And the characterization, I was struggling between keeping it contained to where it was lined, since I only know the basics of their personality and that from the anime. I do don't want to make it OC so I'm trying to keep their personalities near to what they have in the anime even if it can't be similar.

Yeah, the song had the biggest plot inspiration, so I'm basically honoring it with giving the story it's name and introducing people to Printemps' song, hopefully.

About your questions though, I won't give you any answers to them since it would be spoiling the plot and that wouldn't be fun for both of us if we get the answers right away, I'm hoping you're patient enough to wait for those answers you're seeking though.

I do however have answers this one: the story's timeline falls AFTER the 13th episode. You basically know what it means, I'm continuing after that episode, so if you think there are some loose things and some difficult questions to be answered there about why Kotori's affections are for Umi instead of Honoka, that, I will answer, I do think you have some idea how it might have occurred though.

** Major Mike Powell III** - Thanks for the welcoming and for the praise. I was hoping that the monologue would be really catching, and the characterization, I wasn't expecting it to be near their real character, but to know their basically near there makes me happy.

Hmm, HonoMaki huh? I wonder too how I'll hook them up, I basically have a plot for them, but how the readers would take it would be something I'm not sure since everyone's so into NicoMaki. Rin and Kayo-chin, also Nico, they'll be in the fic, don't worry about it. There's likely a reason why I didn't even add them to the pairing list or such.

I doubt you'll be stopping from asking question because there's always a need to ask, I don't mind the questions though, but how long will Kotori keep her feelings...I'll just play meek and not answer that. It ain't fun to reveal things so quickly after all.

** Bad one** - HonoMaki isn't that highlighted in the anime anyways, and besides, NicoMaki is the more popular pairing for Maki, so I get why you are least interested in them.

NozoEri though, honestly, there's a lot of possible ways to portray them, but the usual is those two, I'll just leave you to your imagination for now how I'll portray them.

And, I didn't spend that much time on Kotori's POV, more like I spent around 30 minutes on just writing it and the rest went for hours. Kotori's monologue is just seriously more easier to write for me cause I used to write drama and angst stories... ;;;

** Lillystream** - Thank you. I do hope you somehow liked Maki's appearance in this chapter.

* * *

**A/N: **And there we have the responses, one last thing to everyone, thank you for the reviews, the follows and the favorites. I wasn't expecting to get four reviews quickly, seeing as how the Love Live! section is still fresh and new, but seeing this makes me happy. I hope more writers would come around and write for LL! and also, I hope more fans support the fanfics we have in this section so that it would grow.

Anyhow, with this, I'll see you again later when I update. Ciao!


	3. Chapter II

**A/N:** I do not own anything but what I write and what I can draw. I just wrote this all today, so right now my brain is going haywire. I'm sorry if there are mistakes or grammar or choice errors, I will fix them up later once I have taken some good ample rest for my brain. I was kind of busy this week with university and all, so...yeah, sorry for the bad quality.

As per usual, the comments will be after this update, so see you down till the end, and I hope you find this update a bit interesting...I wish. Kinda.

* * *

**Love Marginal**

**Chapter II**

Graceful fingers danced elegantly in tune with the sound of the piano in a tempered slow rhyme and although the song was slow.

A profound powerful tone emitted inside the empty music room, having the ability to shake anyone's emotions had anyone been around, as a certain red head continued to play her favourite piano piece in silence and enjoyment—or she wished and attempted to enjoy.

It wasn't the same though, especially after the energetic orange head left the room—it somehow seem like she also took the energy out of Maki, making the red head feel worn out even though she should be feeling more energetic after Honoka left.

_'Why…I wonder…'_

Maki was used to playing the piano alone for only her alone to listen to ever since she had stopped playing for a crowd, however, she felt that having an audience was also good every now and then because the feeling of hearing them appreciate the way she plays music made Maki feel happy and fulfilled inside.

Truthfully, the flooding emotions of nostalgia would always wash over Maki. She would often remember how she enjoyed the way the crowd would clap and praise her after her performances when she was a child, but now that she had stopped doing piano recitals, Maki came to miss the tender appreciation of the crowd that loved her music.

And she felt it again—in a big rush when Honoka came and listened earnestly to her.

It felt dull now to continue on with doing her usual piano practices after the encounter she had with Honoka a few minutes ago.

Having also spoken with the older teen made Maki feel comfortable and at ease, it wasn't often that she got to have an easy going conversation, especially during the times when she was at home. And the fact that she rarely conversed out of the range of her current friend circle, Maki missed the interaction.

She couldn't help it either way.

Maki had long isolated herself from others so it can't be helped, that having been Maki's reason for so long.

She would never dare not to talk to anyone without there being an actual need for it and nor does she even try to connect with anyone in class. Maki almost thought she would pass her whole school year without having an actual friend by her side.

_But—she was wrong._

Now that she actually had friends after joining Muse, Maki slowly started to converse with everyone else, and in a way, she opened her heart to them.

That is why Maki realized just how much relaxing it was to talk to someone else, but she could never tell that to anyone in all the honesty she could never muster to have. Even Nozomi would practically tease her about her dishonest side.

She knew that, that's why it irritated Maki since she herself could never get rid of this defensive side of her even if she wanted to.

_She was just acting as herself._

_That was all it is and that was all that it would ever be._

And just like now, she was being dishonest again—Maki knew that she enjoyed and appreciated Honoka's sincere praises; it made her embarrassed and flustered. Yet, there was that fact that she would never actually admit that to the older girl that she was grateful for Honoka's eagerness to listen to her play.

Maki would did find herself being struck dumb at the orange head's appearance that at some point, Maki would get carried away with her feeling of discomfort.

_'It's probably because Honoka is always overly enthusiastic…'_

_'Or it's just that I can't seem to keep up with her…'_

_'Whatever…'_

Maki sighs at her thoughts while she closes the lid to the ivory keys of the piano, preparing to leave as she packed her things back to her bag, finding it more appropriate to end the day and head home already to do her homework for the day. Maybe the trip home and some eagerly needed fresh air would help erase whatever it was that was making her feel discontented and distracted today.

_**o=o=o=o**_

"In the end, Honoka-chan didn't come…" Kotori said in a sad tone, feeling a bit disappointed that their best friend had not shown up even after waiting for a few minutes for the said orange head to show up outside of the school gate.

"It can't be helped, it's Honoka after all." Umi simply shook her head, already having accepted the fact that the other girl wouldn't show up. She wished that Honoka would suddenly pop out of nowhere to join her and Kotori.

"It's kind of weird…hehe."

"What is?" The older teen whispers silently.

"Going home without Honoka-chan…" Kotori whispered, hoping to fill up the gaps in the silence that drafted slowly between them. It proved to be a hard task, especially when her head was focused on something else.

"Is…it?" Umi responded politely, sending a questioning glance towards the brunette's direction, as if having heard something weird.

This wasn't exactly the first time that she and Kotori went home with just the two of them together anyways, there were several other occasions even that it happened, but it felt sad that Honoka wasn't there as they had promised to meet.

"It is, kind of…"

"I guess I'm just not that used to going home without Honoka-chan…" A laugh comes afterwards the brunette's response, but it came out all too suspiciously.

"I see…I guess so." Umi silently agreed either way, not wanting to retort back since she agreed with Kotori's sentiments, the younger girl had a point. Umi couldn't blame Honoka though just because she hadn't showed up at their meeting place; their best friend had other priorities and other things to focus on.

If not, Honoka probably had forgotten because she was too busy with something else—and it was a likely thing to happen that Honoka would forget, it was only at the last minute that she would remember the things she needed to do.

It really wasn't that bad though, having to go home together with only the two of them.

Umi was already used to occasions like this, and spending time with just Kotori gave her enough liberty to talk about things, especially discuss about Honoka, which they do sometimes behind their friend's back, unbeknownst to Honoka too.

They weren't talking about anything bad, they were either discussing about Honoka's eagerness or any of the funny and interesting perks that their best friend would always come up and also the adventures and mishaps they would come across with all three of them together.

Just like they had been since their childhood, they still remained the same, whether there were trials or fun moments, they would never falter, and they would always stick to one another to thick and thin.

However, _it didn't meant though that they would always be together forever._

Umi knew, even though she wished that time would never come, there would always be that day when they would have to part eventually.

She wasn't a fool not to believe that something like that would occur, she wasn't blind, it already happened and it could happen again. Just when it would come again, she wasn't all too sure, but for whatever its worth, she had to prepare for the unexpected to occur.

For now, Umi shook off anymore thoughts like that to come and focused on her present. Not that it was anything really grave as she and Kotori are just travelling their way back home—in this same town, same road and same sky, _like always_, they would travel together, side by side.

It was peaceful and comforting with just the two of them, not the type where everything felt rushed and pumped, like the atmospheres that she would usually get around Honoka due to her energetic nature.

With Kotori, _it was different._

Umi could feel calmness and comfort around the young brunette, although she does have her energetic moments, the younger girl wasn't as hyped up as Honoka was—Kotori was much more tamed. Then again, it was kind of hard to explain, especially since Umi was comparing two completely different people and their personalities.

Kotori was different from Honoka in every aspect and so was Umi to the two of them. They are all different from one another, which is kind of like a mystery on how the three of them became friends.

_It just felt strange but at the same time, **right**._

_'But…right now, it's different.'_

Unconsciously, Umi darted her golden orbs towards Kotori's direction, watching the other girl beside her as they walked, finding the brunette unusually silent.

A frown immediately settles on the older girl's face.

There it is again—that strange feeling of something off.

It could have possibly been just her imagination, but Umi didn't want to shrug it off, it was like earlier before Kotori had pushed her off to continue on her practice.

It felt off even there and it makes her feel worried, it had the same feeling as the one with Kotori being strange during their practice before their school festival live and with that in mind, it made the thought more dreadful.

Was it something severe?

If it was…she needed to know—Umi had to know, no matter what the consequences may be.

'Was it because of the things I said earlier…?' Umi furrowed her brows tight together as she pondered. A part of her said it probably was, but another part disagreed. But when she looked more into it, Kotori does seem uncomfortable earlier.

It somehow made Umi feel guilty.

"Say…Kotori—" Umi called out for the brunette, the brunette snapping out of her little stupor at her name being mentioned and in return, giving her attention to the blue haired teen.

"What is it, Umi-chan?" A polite smile curves up Kotori's lips, although the apparent confusion could be read on her face.

"Are you perhaps…angry?"

"E-Ehh…? Why would you ask something like that, Umi-chan?" Kotori slightly worried and guilty of having her mind wander off without giving much heed to her blue haired companion.

"I just happen to start wondering, I'm sorry if I said something bad earlier to have upset you though." Umi smiled apologetically.

"I-I'm not angry…I was just thinking about something…that's all."

"Really?" Umi perks up a bit, golden orbs casted at her young companion, making Kotori fidget and struggle, unable to cast an eye contact with the older girl.

Umi could see that Kotori looked slightly embarrassed and guilty at that moment—but it didn't make sense why, because there was nothing for her to feel embarrassed and guilty for.

"Really. I'm sorry…I feel like I'm always making you worry, Umi-chan."

"It's fine, really. If you have anything troubling you, you can always talk to me, Kotori." Umi offered with a sincere smile, hoping to ease Kotori.

The brunette smiled back after a few seconds, giving Umi a nod and a murmur of thanks before looking back ahead towards their path as they continued their walk home.

Still, it felt suspicious, it seemed that there was indeed something wrong, but Umi wouldn't press. She couldn't really possibly force the brunette to open up now. Umi decided that it would be better if she gave Kotori some time off and then she would again ask her.

Once Kotori was ready, Umi would listen to her, no matter how long it would take for the story to finish. She would patiently devote herself to her friend's need, not because of anything like paying favours or gratitude, but out of Umi's sincere friendship for Kotori.

If Kotori needed her, just like she had needed Umi before.

She would make time for her friend.

_**o=o=o=o**_

_Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap._

_Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap._

_Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap._

Loud footsteps echoed throughout the empty hallway, along with the sounds of someone panting and groaning.

Running without stop, she descends down the stairs of the second floor to the ground floor before pausing just for a bit to catch a quick breath, looking around and trying to spot for anyone within the vicinity before she ran towards to the locker area, impatiently taking out her outdoor shoes, slipping them on as quick as she could.

_She was late—**terribly late.**_

She forgot about the promise they made during lunch time. Surely enough, Umi would get angry at her for forgetting.

_'Ahh…I wonder if Umi-chan will scold me later on if I tell her I forgot about it…'_An apologetic smile forms onto Honoka's lips, somehow she always have the penchant on getting into her blue haired best friend's nerve. Umi never seemed to get **_very_** angry at her to the point that she would ignore Honoka for however long she wished, but that doesn't mean that she would always try to test the older girl's patience.

It was true that Umi told her that she and Kotori was used to her being selfish, and it came out as a natural surprise because that all along, Honoka had been acting selfishly to her own desires and not once did she notice it.

The young teen thought it was normal to act based what one feels and first thought of; Honoka was the type to go with what she aimed for with straightforward feelings. There was no use to doubt, for her there was always something good that comes to hoping and doing one's best.

Even though it's true that she wasn't as smart and pretty as Umi or as creative and cute as Kotori—Honoka had her own positive traits that she could be proud of—at least that is what she herself believes in.

If there wasn't any, Honoka did not mind.

She could never be jealous of her two best friends; she loves them to death and would love to spend the rest of her life with the two, together, forever if it were even possible. The three of them did have a past together, and with how long the three of them had been together, Honoka would be struck depressed if they were all to part ways.

She wasn't used to be without them for too long—like a day or a week without the two.

Honoka felt she was being too attached and possessive of her two best friends for having a thought like that, but it was true. She just wasn't used to live a life without them because she never experienced a life growing up without Kotori and Umi beside her.

_Selfish_—_she **truly** was **selfish**—in a way that Honoka herself thought._

A chuckle slips out of Honoka's lips in between her pants as she continued running towards the Archery club's range. Although it was already afternoon, the feeling of heat was still eminent, though likely from running down from the third floor towards her destination, Honoka did not mind any least.

Maybe she'd mind it after getting to where she needs to be, but right now, catching up to her two best friends were the most important task she had in her mind.

Not the least bit exhausted, Honoka continued her journey, once seeing her aim, a hand swiftly darted forward for the door, opening it with a rattle as the said orange haired teen stepped forward inside a hurry, not bothering to even slip off her outdoor shoes as she stepped onto clean polished wooden flooring and into the range.

As per usual though, Honoka's grand entrance did not went successful in any moment and time and instantly as she tried to halt, the young teen slipped and fell flat—on her butt, as usual.

_"Owww…"_ Honoka moans out in pain, rubbing her sore butt as she kneeled on the floor as she tended her butt due to the impact of her sudden slip.

The impact of her sudden slip echoed through the silent range, and in an embarrassed and flustered state, Honoka tried to straighten herself up, planning to apologize afterwards, but to the betrayal of her expectation—the archery range was already empty and gone was both of her best friends.

"They aren't here anymore…" Honoka groans, a small pout appearing on her face as she stood up slowly, dusting off the dirt from her skirt and properly slipping up the strap of her bag to her shoulder, eyes darting around.

The place was already clean and deserted with not another soul inside and as per usual, the whole equipment and furniture inside the range area was neatly kept and arranged, it must have been because of her best friend, Umi. The older girl had the knack for keeping things in an orderly proper way, unlike Honoka herself.

The older girl also had a penchant for tranquillity and orderliness, and although Honoka would admire Umi, she could never understand why the blue haired teen preferred quiet places. Honoka herself couldn't stand a quiet place; it would just make her feel lonely.

"…I couldn't catch up to them in the end…"

Disappointed, a sigh escapes from Honoka's parted lips; her head tilting in a dejected manner similar to a neglected puppy. The young orange haired teen could only look at the empty archery range with disappointed blue orbs.

Seeing as how there was no use in staying around an empty deserted and quiet area, Honoka left and properly shut the door, already planning on heading home and later, call or message Kotori and Umi for being late when she's at her room.

Then again, Honoka could just tell that to them tomorrow in person, though the scolding the older girl should have been doing should have made her feel bad, Honoka herself couldn't help but let a silly smile curve up her lips.

Maybe she liked getting scolded, or maybe it was the fact that someone cared enough to point out her mistakes that was why Honoka did not find anything negative about it, but for whatever it may be, Honoka found something positive out of Umi scolding her. Just that, she wouldn't really like to impose on Umi right now and take her time just to let the older girl scold her.

That, and Umi was probably tired because she had to practice for the athletic meet next week. Honoka couldn't possibly bother to impose on Kotori either; the brunette was busy with making their new costumes for their new performance. The only thing that was left for Honoka to do was to just sit at home and be idle for a moment before watching other idol videos and eat something while she was at it—not that she minded repeating her usual daily habits.

"Yosh! Time to head home!" A smile perks up on Honoka's face, her fist pumped up in the air as she shouted. There was no use being all mushy about having been left at school, it was partly her fault anyhow for forgetting.

She would have to apologize to the two of them, tomorrow.

Turning away, Honoka walks away from the Archery range and towards the school gate, her mind set to going home, her priorities already having been set, but before she could even walk any further from her position, from out of the corner of Honoka eyes, she spots a familiar figure of a blonde walking towards her, calling for her attention.

"Honoka!" The older girl calls again, waving at the orange haired teen, much to Honoka's sudden delight. Without any much hesitation, she went over to the tall blonde, waving back at her cheerfully.

"Eri-chan! I didn't know you were still at school." Honoka chirps, having forgotten that the blonde had other priorities after school and club activities—mainly, being the Student Council President.

"It really isn't unusual for me to still be at school around this time though, Honoka." The blonde responded politely with a smile and a shrug.

"Really? I thought you actually go home really early, Eri-chan." The younger of the two looked at the blonde with curious blue orbs, making the older teen giggle.

"I don't really go home early, unless it is an emergency. I usually stay back to tend to Student Council works after school."

Eri herself finds it odd that no one ever notices that she would still around the school during hours like this. It probably was because she was either practicing with the other Muse members at the rooftop, or that she was simply locked up inside the Student Council room, doing her paperwork.

"…It must be really tiresome…" Honoka smiled, although somewhat wearily due to the thought of all the stacked up pile of paper on top of Eri's desk.

She went inside that room for many more times than Honoka could count and never had she once saw the older girl's desk empty and free of obstructions like papers and notebooks. It greatly amazed Honoka how the tall blonde was able to keep everything intact without seemingly having much trouble with handling her busy schedule.

Just how does Eri even manage to juggle between having to study, doing Student Council work and Muse club activities plus the practices?

It was just amazing—how Eri keeps everything managed.

"It is hard, but I'm quite thankful that Nozomi is around to help me run the Student Council. I probably wouldn't be able to handle everything without her around." Eri happily tells; her voice full of sincerity and gratefulness, one that Honoka could oh so easily notice, along with the tender smile on the blonde's lips.

"That's nice…it seems like Eri-chan has been through a lot with Nozomi-chan."

"Mah…I guess you can say that—I could say the same for you too, Honoka." The blonde pointed out smoothly, ending her statement with a quick wink.

"Hmm? Why?" Blue orbs stared into the same shade of blue, the former confused and curious while the latter reflect happiness and sincerity.

"You know, with Umi and Kotori. You've been through a lot with them and still, all three of you are still together even after that."

"I was kind of worried about you, but I'm glad everything's going well now, Honoka." Eri explained without as much speaking about the actual manner with precaution. Eri did not want to actually talk about it, but the feeling of wanting to tell Honoka how happy she was for the younger girl made Eri speak.

She had been holding onto the feeling of wanting to tell her, but seeing as how everything was going out well, the feeling of just wanting to be happy that everything was fixed back just rushed in every time Eri would go for their club activities.

Seeing everyone together again and doing their normal practices was relieving as seeing the smiles of every member. They all did come to an agreement not to speak again about Kotori's near departure or the fact that Muse was broken down due to a few bumpy matters.

It was better that they hadn't.

Everyone had agreed on moving on from that and viewing it as a trial to their bond as a group of idols and friends.

It wasn't illegal to express one's sincere happiness, Eri thought, that's why she had felt that it was right to tell her relief to Honoka at this moment.

"Eri-chan…" The younger girl whispered, blue orbs sparkling, slightly struck and touched by the honest worry of the tall blonde.

It should have been unusual for the Eri and Honoka to become good friends, seeing as how they clashed with another a few times in the past due to Honoka's school idol club and Eri being the Student Council President. But ever since Eri joined Muse and opened up to everyone else, everything went smoothly for both them and everyone else, they even easily became friends with one another to top it all up.

They might have started off as enemies, but having ended it with becoming friends was one of the things that had felt so much right to happen.

People from outside the school would probably never guess that she and Eri were enemies at first, seeing as how their closeness had almost diminished that bad past conflict between them.

It was eminent now though that Honoka was comfortable with conversing with the older blonde, having not noticed that the two of them had long passed the school's gate due to being too preoccupied in their conversation.

It was something that Honoka was thankful of—for having the chance to be friends with Eri and everyone else—that was the best thing she could ever have, _her friends_.

"Hehe… What's with that face, Honoka?" A giggle escapes from Eri's lips; a hand quickly went up to her mouth in a polite attempt to cover up her laughter.

"E-Ehhh? Did I do something wrong?" Honoka questioned, puzzled at the sudden laughed that erupted from her blonde companion, not having once notice the grin that was on her face seconds ago.

"Nothing really~" The blonde playfully waved a hand dismissively, as if nothing had happened at all, and walked a few steps forward, leaving her younger companion slightly struck dumb and puzzled before the latter snapped out of her stupor.

"Wait; tell me, Eri-chan!" Honoka whined, chasing after the giggling blonde.

* * *

**A/N:** So that ends this update, well, if anyone is puzzled why Eri is like that, it is in her character to be a bit playful. If you aren't going to believe me, then it's fine. You could always refer to the extra audios from the albums in LL!, it's in there, or look for the episode with them going to Maki's beach house, the part where they had a pillow fight, it did portray a playful Eri.

Oh right, trivial things, I started writing this around 9:00 pm and I just finished this around 2:25 am. It always takes me so long to finish one chapter...not really that easy to write again, I've been on hiatus for too long, so I'm still struggling, I'm sorry, really.

Anyways, here's the responses before I start babbling about things...

* * *

**Responses:**

** ire-chan -** I don't mind the whole hypotheses thing, you can go ahead if you'd like, I find it enjoyable to read what you think. It makes me question myself too about the plot and stuff and other trivial things.

I'm still tweaking things for HonoMaki though, I don't know how to set the actual plot I have for them cause they aren't that as close as KotoUmi, so I'll just say thank you about them still being in the over-all plot of 'Love Marginal'.

I don't really think I'd go that as far as to complicate Kotori's character. Besides, since it isn't a spoiler to reveal why she stayed here in this fic, I'll tell you why:

She stayed because her friends and family is there, in Japan. She didn't go abroad because she already knew that she wanted to stay and continue being an idol with everyone else (this goes with the reference of her struggling in the anime and from Umi's hypothesis in ep. 12 that Kotori didn't actually wanted to go.)

Why Kotori even replied a yes there was probably the conflict about going with the perfect opportunity and chance and the want to stay behind for her friends and family. It's just some trivial constrictive and overly complicated mashed up feelings and thoughts. A battle of the mind and the heart you can say that's why Kotori was indecisive in the anime.

Anything can be possible with HonoMaki, seeing as how they both can give off the wrong and right impression, so you can interpret it as whatever you'd like. If it's Honoka who is in love with Maki, or Maki being the one in love with Honoka. It's a freeway right now. ^ ^

Future relationship, maybe? I can't say so early right now anyhow, you can still hope and imagine a future with them as a pair anyways. ; )

I also felt the same. They both can have their own harems, but it was interesting to have Honoka and Maki paired out together cause it cancels that out and it complicates a few things here and there, for me that is. It was fun though, trying to build up a plot for them.

Thanks, it feels awkward to have them flirting so early in the story, it's...really awkward and wrong for me, I was struggling to actually keep it on the friendly side more than anything else.

**Major Mike Powell III -**Thank you? I feel like you are having a overdose of sweets right now though...

I'll think about the comment thing though, I'm still kind of busy with university so I haven't really had the time to check the fics I usually follow or read around here. Thanks for commenting though.

**Bad one - **Oh, so she hasn't appealed you, that's interesting to hear since people are always appealed to tsunderes and red heads, now you have gotten my interest, I feel like make you like her more.

Mah, you can say they are on the friendship zone, or the acquaintanceship zone. I hardly could see HonoMaki as friends since they don't interact so much in the anime.

That's an interesting hypothesis, maybe it is, maybe it isn't. But it really does give that impression when Honoka complimented Maki. X)

Now I feel more dreadful about NozoEri, it feels like you'd expect something mind blowing or something rare, I wonder if it would do good...hmmm...

* * *

**A/N: **And there we have the responses, thanks for the reviews again, I'll see you the next time I update again.


End file.
